The Least Expected
by signature-please
Summary: What happens when Sano pushes Mizuki away once again? Oneshot NakatsuXMizuki


Nakatsu stood carefree surrounded by his peers. he looked curiously over his left shoulder at Mizuki Ashiya who, all to naturally played and joked around with all the males of Ohsaka high. 'that's right,' he though, 'Sano and i are the only ones who know about her.' she noticed his eyes on her, and gave him an innocent smile, making his heart skip suddenly. he smiled in return, and walked over to her. "Hey, Mizuki!" he said all to excited, only making her smile spread across her face. "Hey Nakatsu!" she said with equal enthusiasm, "By any chance... do you know where Sano is?" she asked curious. "No, I haven't seen him sense yesterday. did he not go back to the dorm after practice yesterday?" he questioned. "Yes, well, he did, but he wasn't there when i woke up, and he's not here yet. and class is about to star-"

Nakatsu cut her off with his sweet smile and a finger to her mouth. "Calm down, Mizuki. you'll get wrinkles if you worry to much!" he winked. "I'm a MAN. Why should I care about wrinkles? Bring 'em on!" she smiled, indicating she was just kidding. All he could do was smile at her adorable features: her heart shaped face, her small plump lips, big dark brown eyes, all the way down to her slender frame. It took him to see her naked to realize she was a girl, but now that it was out, it seemed all but obvious. "Well, class is about to start, if he doesn't show up next period, I suppose we can go look for him, ne?" he said with an eager thumb up. she smiled showing off her perfect smile, "Thanks, Nakatsu! I'll be patient." She said matter of fact with a clenched fist at her chest. He ruffled her hair with his palm and laughed at her innocence. it was that of a child's some times. "Settle down, class!" the middle aged man with medium length hair called out, "It's time to get started." He adjusted his glasses, and began roll call.

A few names were called, and Sano's was drawing near, and he still wasn't in class. 'c'mon Sano, get here...' Mizuki quietly traced circles on her desk in hope in the back of the room impatiently. Nakatsu looked over his right shoulder and saw her nervous habits coming into play and whispered, "It's probably nothing, Ashiya. Take a deep breath- you can live with out your precious high jump idol for an hour, can't you?" He smiled and gave her a wink before turning and calling out 'here' when his name was announced. In his heart, it hurt deeply that she cared for Sano so much- when Sano had shown such little emotion or appreciation for the girl that infected Nakatsu dreams each and every night. He had already told Sano that he wouldn't lose to him, but Nakatsu wasn't sure if Sano understood what he meant. today, he'd make it clear to Sano. Mizuki was his, and his alone. he smiled inwardly at the thought; she made him smile just as much as soccer did, if not more. she brought a new color to his once black and white world. he hadn't realized he'd been living such a lonely life until he fell in love with Mizuki. Even when Mizuki was a 'boy' Nakatsu had fallen victim to her loving and joyful ways. Even so, he did worry about Sano, and he too wondered where Sano was. Nakatsu thought for a couple minuets, and shrugged it off, 'he's probably fine wherever he is.' and with that, he rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply, allowing himself to get lost in the thought of Mizuki, and that intoxicating smile of hers.

As the bell rang to signifying second period, Mizuki scrammed around to find her stuff- she wanted to be able to look for Sano before she had to get to physics class. Nakatsu said a couple words to a boy with curly brown hair, and made his way to her desk. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I wanted to at least look for Sano before class started..." she said shyly. She didn't know why, but whenever Nakatsu smiled at her like that, it sent her heart racing, and all she could do is laugh and smile back.

"Hm. well, I'll help you, but maybe he didn't come to class because he needed some time alone." he said.

"I wouldn't know..." she said in a soft voice, "All I know is he got into a fight with his dad, it's been a week sense he's been going to that training camp, and they still don't get along. maybe i should talk to him..." she said looking down, averting his eyes that stared at her so intently. the emotions that burned in his eyes always surprised her, these past few weeks he'd been acting a little stand off-ish, and she didn't like it.

"Maybe..." Nakatsu said with a weak smile, it was all he could muster up. he hated how every time Mizuki was sad, it was because of Sano Izumi. With that, Mizuki dashed in between the desks and out of the door, leaving a lonely Nakatsu. "If I am to lose her to some one... it won't be Sano." He said to himself quietly, and ran out after the Mizuki.

Nakatsu dashed across the school, the ball park, the track field, and searched every where in the court yard of the school campus. he stood for a moment, sat his bag down, and crossed his arms. "Where is she..?" He asked looking down. He quickly picked up his bag and ran towards the dorms, she was fast, she'd already be there by the time he got out of the school yard. If she was there at all. The sweat began to accumulate on his forehead the closer he got to the dorm- and it wasn't from the running. He loved how Mizuki made him feel when she smiled and laughed, he just hated the feeling that swarmed in his gut when he was worried about her. He turned the corner and lost his footing for a second and slipped a little; immediately getting back on track, he ran through the gate and closed it roughly behind him. He slowed down his pace as he approached room 205. Sano Izumi's and Mizuki Ashiya's room. He placed his ear onto the door's smooth surface and listened for any noise inside, but all he could do is make out some muffled words. "Why do you insist on getting in my business? Especially this time- the one thing I don't want to deal with!" a male voice boomed.

"Sano, I-I just... I'm worried. Maybe you should talk to him and get everything settled and-" she was silenced by his words,

"You don't understand my feelings. Nor do I want you too." he retorted angry. Nakatsu heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a near by statue and watched Sano stomp full force out of the dorm, slamming the door loudly behind him in the process.

Nakatsu checked down the hallway to make sure Sano was out of sight before he inched towards the room. He carefully and quietly opened the door to see a hunched over Mizuki. He could tell by her shaking form that she was holding in the cries that desperately needed to be let out. He shut the door behind him and quietly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, her back pressed against his heaving chest. he wasn't the one in pain, but when she cried, it made it hard for him to breathe. She didn't say anything, she knew who he was, and that was all the reassurance he needed.

"Mizuki..." He paused for a second, "depend on me. I... I'm your friend aren't i? I'm here. cry if you need to, i won't think of you any differently." He breathed against her ear. She turned around in his arms, and buried her face in his chest, letting the tears flow freely onto his white school uniform. He held her tightly as her hands fisted themselves into his shirt.

"S-Sano... I- he ... I was just trying to help..." she managed to get out between breaths, "I'm his friend... why c-can't he understand?" Nakatsu whispered sweet nothings into her ear, assuring her she did nothing wrong.

The minuets passed by and she stopped sobbing, and leaned against him. When she got her breathing under control, she let his shirt go, leaving wrinkles in their place. Her arms went limp, but she didn't move from her spot. she stood there, trying to collect her thoughts. Here was Nakatsu, her best friend comforting her, when Sano, the man she thought she had feelings for, irrationally stormed out of the dorm when she tried to help him. Her slowly shaking fingertips ran up his arms, made him jump out of his mental state, and reached his right cheek. "Thank you Nakatsu, for every thing. I don't know what I'd do with out-"

"I love you." His words came out quick, but were more soft and gentle than they ever had been before. he leaned against her hand, and let out a relieved sigh, as if he had been waiting an eternity to say those three short words.

"Nakatsu?" She was trying to think of something- anything to say, but her mouth wouldn't move, her lungs caught the breath in her throat, the only thing that seemed to function was her heart that continued to pound uncontrollably in her chest.

"It's ok, I know how you feel about Sano... and I'm wiling to stand aside if you ask me to... just know my feelings, and that I'm always here, even when Sano isn't." He loosened his arms that had been previously draped around her small delicate shoulders. He looked down at her swirling pools and gave a small, genuine smile. "So don't worry so much, ok?" He let his arms fall to his side, and he averted her gaze that bore holes into him. She stood there for a minuet, just looking at him, trying to find something right to say, trying to say what she was feeling.

She looked up into his light brown eyes that seemed to crash and burn with untold emotions as he attempted to keep making eye contact with her. She looked down at his chest and lightly traced playful circles on his tie. He looked down at her for a second and turned his head away again. "Nakatsu?"

"Hn?" he asked a little nervous. She tugged lightly on his tie and he blushed a deep shade of pink. she smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her smile radiating and melting his heart and soul. She pulled his tie, bringing his head down to her height, make their lips touch ever so slightly. Nakatsu eyes bulged out of his head as he took in the girl in front of him. is head was spinning, and his heart was racing faster than he could think. She pressed her lips hard against his, and begged for the feelings he wished to share with her.

He happily complied. he immediately deepened the kiss, bringing his right hand up to her face, cupping it's small shape. She let out a small sweet sound as he delved his tongue into her mouth, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and leaned against him. His head was throbbing, a warm feeling clouded his thoughts and stomach. he prayed to all of the gods that he wasn't dreaming, it felt so right, it felt so real. his left arm went to the small of her back, and pulled her as close to his body as possible. she let a small mew of delight as his mouth ran kisses down her ear to her neck. he took a few steps forward and pressed her against the cold wall. the sudden feeling of hot and cold had her mind in a frenzy, while her heart beat all to quickly in her chest. she touched the hand on her cheek ever so slightly, and he marveled how such a movement could make him feel. he pressed himself closer to her, and made his way back to her mouth after caressing the crook of her neck. her skin was so soft and warm, it was all he could think about. his left hand made it's way up the back of her shirt, lightly skimming the bottom of her back, making her arch against him. she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. she had secretly thought of Nakatsu this way before, but she had never seriously thought about acting on them. she had figured it's just what happened when you hung around with perverted guys all of the time; with these feelings building up inside of her, she knew it wasn't an act or a mere fantasized dream. his hands were warm and caressed her skin so lightly it almost tickled, and he kissed with a passion she never knew existed.

Nakatsu became all to aware of the bulge that seemed to have formed in his pants, and subconsciously rubbed himself against her through their dark thin slacks. Mizuki squirmed as she felt her center throbbing, pleading for him. she was a virgin, but hearing all the guys in her school talk about such things, she'd became more aware of her surrounding class mates. Nakatsu grinded against her again, and received a small gasp. he smiled slightly as he continued his assault on her mouth. "N-Nakatsu..." she moaned softly, making him all the more excited. nothing could have prepared him for Mizuki's next move, she had moved one hand down and had started to rub his growing erection through his pants with her small hand. he stopped kissing her for the moment, and let out a surprised breath of air. He leaned his forehead against hers, and kissed her nose, earning him a small smile. He looked at her wandering eyes, how they had curiously looked down at the tent that formed over through his pants. she could be so innocent some times. he put one finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his in a searing kiss, one that sent her head spinning wildly. Nakatsu's right hand had traveled down the front of her body and worked it's way into her pants. suddenly she panicked, 'he doesn't know!' she screamed in her mind, and abruptly stopped his hand from going inside the boxers she had gotten from Julia. "Nakatsu, I..." she could barely speak to begin with, all her mouth wanted to do was to continue kissing him. he leaned his mouth to the side of her head, and breathed softly in her ear, making shivers run down her back instantaneously. her body resisted what her mind told her to do, and let him kiss her again. 'I suppose I'll let him find out on his own...' she thought, slightly scared of what his reaction would be if he found out in such a manor. Would he storm out on her as Sano had? she'd just have to sit it out. Nakatsu right hand found it's way to her pants again, and quickly but shakily unbuckled her belt, and paused for a second, waiting for her approval: access granted. he kissed her fully, and his tongue twisted playfully with hers. he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and sighed happily against her mouth as they dropped to the floor. this was almost to great to believe- the woman of his dreams, so open and laid out for him- him alone. he sucked on her bottom lip as she uncontrollably pushed her hips forward, beginning him for the sweet release she needed.

Nakatsu felt her knees shake as his hand rubbed her wet bundle of nerves from the out side of her boxers. he slid one finger down the wet spot on her under wear, and pushed against it with a little pressure. Mizuki's body began to heat up in a matter of seconds, and she couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips. Nakatsu hand slid in between the hole in the boxers, and caressed her warmth, making her gasp loudly. he smiled as he continued to assault her small full lips. he inserted a single finger into her. Mizuki's hands went from his neck to his hair and she inhaled , "ah-!" was all she could manage, the words continued to flow through her mind 'he doesn't care...he doesn't care that I've been lying to him, that I'm a girl...' and with that, she allowed herself to get lost in the mindless feeling building up in her stomach. "na-!" she attempted to say his name, but was cut off as his finger hit a spot that sent her reeling. her hands continued to get tangled in his thick hair. she reached her hands down, and attempted to unbuckle his belt, but failing miserably. her shaking fingers could barely grasp the thin piece of leather. he chuckled lightly into her mouth, before reaching down and swiftly undoing his belt and slacks. the hand that was holding up the thin pants, reached over and intertwined with one of her hands, simply holding it, making her heart flutter. he kicked away his useless pants and picked her up, he knew he couldn't wait till they climbed up to her top bunk, so he laid her down on Sano's bed, and straddled her on both sides. she knew that if they had stood up any longer, her knees would have collapsed. he continued to kiss her passionately, never separating from the wall to the bed. he leaned his lower half against her, making her body twist underneath him, "please." she begged heavily. she wanted him- no, needed him. he trailed his kisses down her jaw line, to her neck, and left a single, burning kiss for every button on her shirt he unlatched. he stopped when he came upon the white wrap that had confined her small breasts for the past half of the year, and passed it over, and continued to unbutton her white school shirt. a couple seconds later, he had it tossed aside on the floor along with the muscle shirt that she wore over her wrap. he looked at her body, and she was even more breath taking than he could have imagined. "god, Mizuki..." he smiled at her as her big eyes looked into his pleased brown ones. "your beautiful." he whispered before removing his shirt with one swift pull over his head, he was ready to get out of the constricting material.

She peered up at his chiseled body, and ran a hand down his stomach, his muscles rippling and heating up as her fingers trailed down. her fingers found their way to his boxer line, and danced away playfully. his whole body rumbled and burned to feel her. his hands went up to the confining wrap, and slowly pulled apart the velcro. a few seconds later, her small supple breast sprung to their normal shape, and called to him. he removed the wrap from her back, and threw it to the floor where all the other bits of clothing had been scattered. he kissed her mouth for a few minuets, teasing and fondling her sensitive breasts. her small pants of air had turned into moaning cries that echoed much louder in his head, and he loved the sounds that emitted from her small plump lips. he lifted his head from hers, and began kissing her right breast, and kneading the other with his hands, mimicking what his mouth was doing. Mizuki's hands held his head, while her hips bucked against his. Begging, pleading. He kissed and nipped down her stomach until he reached her striped boxers. he looked at Mizuki's face- eyes shut tightly, blushed cheeks, and her slightly parted lips, breathing heavily. With one swift movement, he had discarded her boxers and pulled them behind him. his courage running thin, he finally realized how big this was, and his fingers began shaking. he nervously licked along her opening and felt her body writhe beneath him. his tongue traced along until he found the small mound, and moved his tongue against it, "AH... Nakatsu!" she called out breathlessly as he continued to maneuver his tongue around. she felt liquid warmth fill and pour into the pit of her stomach, and she called his name once before she shuttered. her body released tremors, and her walls tightened unexpectedly, experiencing her first orgasm. he slowly lapped up her juices, and was above her a second later, again, his legs straddling hers. "you know," he breathed weakly, "i can stop if you want. i don't want you to think I'm forcing you..." he said, she looked into his eyes, and smiled lightly. she understood from his eyes that he could stop, whether he wanted to or not, and that was all the answer she needed. she pulled on the hem of his boxers, attempting to get the thin shorts off. he chuckled and leaned down, kissing her on the lips with all the love and passion he possessed in his heart. he pulled down his boxers with an quick flick of his wrist, and tossed the last article of clothing aside onto the tiled floor. he ran a wet finger down across her drenched center, and realized she was ready. he positioned himself outside of her, and started to sweat, 'what if she doesn't like it? what if i hurt her? what if she hates me?' he panicked in his head, and Mizuki could see it written all over his face, "Nakatsu, it's supposed to hurt the first time. I trust you, just go slow at first." she gave him a reassuring smile and wrapped her arms around his back and held her breath. he smiled and kissed her on her lips, and muffled her cry as he thrust into her. he was her first, and he fell in love with her all over again as he heard those words leave her mouth. his hands fisted in the sheets and she shifted under the pain.

"I... I'm sorry, Mizuki, I-" he was silenced as a finger was placed over his mouth.

"i said don't worry about it, just give me a second." she said softly, and he kissed her finger sweetly, making her smile. he really did love her like he said he did. she wrapped her legs around the back of his, and pushed her hips so that she had him entirely inside of her. he groaned through his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

"d-don't" he begged "don't do that...please." she answered him by pulling her hips away so he almost fell out of her, and pushed him in again, making his arms shake. he looked at her, and she signaled she was ready. he steadied his breathing, and began to work his engorged member in and out of her. her small nails dug into his back, and she mewed sweet words of pure pleasure. he hissed out a ragged breath as her warmth slowly began to eat away at him. he had imagined this so many times before, but he never thought that it would be this amazing. he leaned down and began attacking her mouth once again, as he continued to thrust inside of her. Mizuki's breath began more ragged and harsh as she neared her release. her cries of pleasure, and the sounds of their bodies together were taking their toll on his mind and well being. the sweat started to bead on her forehead. she

leaned her head back, giving him better access of her neck as he kissed it roughly. "H...harder." she whispered. his only reply was to pound harder. "f-faster" she gasped, and his only reply was to thrust quickly. a layer of sweat had started to cover their bodies. Mizuki pulled him closer with her legs, and opened up to him more. "ah" she gasped, "n-!" she cried out his name, and her walls tightened around him, he plunged into her once more, and released his self into her tight passage. "ah...NAKATSU!" she screamed as she her walls tightened around him, climaxing a second time. he released into her, and fell against the powerful force of gravity. he lay their on her chest, breathing heavily. she smiled and twister his hair between her fingers. "you didn't care" she whispered to herself.

"Hn?" he mumbled through half lidded eyes.

"that... i had been lying to you all along. that I'm a girl." she looked away nervous, as if he'd forgotten she'd been deceiving him. she was surprised when she heard his chest rumble in quiet laughter against her stomach,

"I already knew you were a girl. even so, i fell in love with you when you were still a boy." he smiled against her quickened heart beat.

"You...knew?" she gasped in surprise, "for how long?"

"For a while now, you don't need to worry about it, ok? i loved you more when i learned you were a girl." he grinned, "a lot more." she let out a shaky sigh followed by a quiet giggle,

"well, i was worried about nothing then, wasn't I?"

"Mm." he breathed. suddenly she started to panic when she saw that the door was unlocked,

"What if some one had come in?" she squealed.

"I doubt they would have. your loud." he laughed, "besides, every body should be at school still."

"School!" she freaked out again and sat up, "what time is it?" he groaned half heartedly and rolled off of her,

"does it really matter now?" he said hugging her side.

"yes!" she looked at the alarm clock on the side table, "we missed second and third period. it's about to be lunch time..."

"well then, we can go back." he smiled and sat up, "i worked up an appetite," he said winking. she blushed furiously and looked away. she stood up and quickly started putting on her clothes while Nakatsu sat up on the bed and watched. "that's my shirt" he laughed heartily. she blushed a deeper shade of red and picked up the other shirt, and started to button it up after she had pinned her chest down. after a few moments, he got up and

got dressed in half the time it took her, and ruffled her hair with his hand and smiled. he gave her one quick kiss on the lips, and she smiled.

"I'll go back first," she smiled as she waved good bye, and he nodded in agreement. she turned around and bolted out the door, only to be thrown back by a hard figure as she turned in the hall at the corner. her butt smacked against the floor, and she hissed in pain and rubbed her rear end.

"Watch out, pal!" she cried, and looked up to the person who was blocking her way. it was Sano Izumi. her room mate and idol. she paled. "S-Sano?"

When Nakatsu heard that name, his whole body froze. he was to scared to look out the door way.

"Yo." Sano said, with his usual cold expression on his face. in his hand was the sweet peach juice can that Mizuki liked so much, and he held it out for her to grab. she reached a shaky hand out, as if it would kill her. she grabbed the can and let out a small thank you, and continued to look down. he looked away from her, "it's a gift. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that earlier." her stomach churned and her head spanned. why did she feel so guilty about what she did with Nakatsu?

"t-thank you." she said again quietly. he held a hand out, and she eagerly grabbed it. standing up, she threw her bag over her shoulder the way most boys held their bags, and smiled at him. "let's go to lunch!" and with that Nakatsu rounded the corner.

"Lunch it is then!" he yelled in his usual excited tone.

"Nakatsu?" Sano asked curiously, "where did you ...? never mind." he didn't care to ask the rest of the question, Nakatsu usually stalked Mizuki on a regular basis, so it didn't exactly matter. Nakatsu put a shoulder over Sano and Mizuki like he usually did, and laughed.

"I want chicken Udon and shrimp ramen! or some bread with a jelly center...!" Mizuki smiled as Nakatsu continued to list off some of his favorite foods in his own little world. Sano shrugged off Nakatsu arm,

"You smell funny. Stay off of me." he said looking away, unable to place what the sent was exactly. Mizuki blushed, while Nakatsu ignored it and continued to name off his choice of food for the day.


End file.
